Nuevos enlaces
by Lena Oconell
Summary: Me dí cuenta de que Edward no era el mismo, de que Jacob era más afeminado.   Pero de pronto apareció él.
1. Chapter 1 Nueva vida

Capítulo 1 – Una nueva vida.**  
><strong>

**Bella P.O.V**  
>Debo admitir que el olvido no es la opción correcta. Tampoco debemos culpar por mucha culpa que tengan. En mi interior aún queda dolor guardado y mis ojos reflejan las imágenes por las que un día fui víctima de una traición.<p>

Todo empezó un 12 de septiembre. Todavía vivía en Phoenix, estaba en camino de cambiar toda mi vida. Mis padres estaban separados desde que yo era pequeña y vivir con mi padre no me iba a resultar nada cómodo. En mi maleta metí varías cosas, sobre todo y la más importante de todas, mi novela. Me encantaba leer, era una chica bastante fría, no solía relacionarme mucho por lo tanto siempre llevaba en mis brazos aquella novela, _El sueño eterno.  
><em>- ¡Bella por favor, no me hagas esperar más ya llegamos tarde a pillar el avión! –Gritó mi madre algo preocupada.  
>Baje corriendo las escaleras con dos maletas en la mano y una en la espalda, era como si me fuese para siempre de aquel hogar. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi padre después de tantos años, por lo que iba algo bastante preocupada.<br>Me subí al coche mientras mi madre guardaba las maletas, sentía algo en mí que decía que no quería alejarme de ella pero por otra parte era algo que me serviría para desconectar de Phoenix.  
>- Bueno hija, ¿estás preparada? – Dijo mi madre sentándose mientras cogía las llaves.<br>- Supongo que sí… - Dije algo inquieta, girando mi cabeza hacía mi ventana.  
>No dejaba de observar aquella casa, fueron muchos momentos a su lado y mi madre era una gran persona. Siempre se preocupaba por mí y nunca me dejaba sola. Ahora no quería hacerlo yo.<br>- Cuando llegues llámame, escríbeme cada día y cuídate mucho, ¿vale?  
>- Que si mama, solo será un tiempo no me voy de casa. – Le respondí algo molesta.<br>- Ya lo sé pero tu padre no estará mucho por ti, supongo. – Me dijo con un tono enfadado.  
>- No creo que pase nada, mama. – Le respondí mientras le sonreí levemente. Me puse mis cascos y subí el volumen de mi música mientras cerraba mis ojos y apoyaba mi cabeza en aquel respaldo.<br>Lo que quedaba de camino me lo pase durmiendo, pensaba en cómo me iba a recibir mi padre nada más llegar al aeropuerto.  
>Al llegar, me percate a mirar todo aquello, sabía que no estaba decidida pero abrí la puerta y salí a buscar mis maletas. Mi madre me esperaba impacientemente a que las recogiera.<br>- Ven aquí mi pequeña. – Me sonreía extendiendo sus brazos.  
>Sin pensármelo me acerque a ella y la abracé.<br>- Mama tranquila, te prometo que estaré bien. – Le dije susurrándole.  
>Ella me sujeto fuerte, me miro y me beso la mejilla.<br>- Por favor Bella, cuídate. – Me decía una y otra vez.  
>Yo empecé mi rumbo hacía el que iba a ser mi nuevo hogar, primero debía coger el avión que me iba a llevar a Forks.<br>De pronto mi móvil empezó a sonar. Me percate a buscarlo, allí estaba debajo de la mochila.  
>- ¿Diga?<p>

- Bella, soy Charlie. Quería decirte que ya he llegado al aeropuerto. ¿Dónde estás?  
>- Voy de camino Charlie, ya subo al avión. – Le dije algo irritada.<br>**Bella P.O.V**  
>No me veía convencida de hacerlo, pero si no quedaba otra es lo que me tocaba hacer, así que sin pensármelo subí al que iba a ser mi avión.<br>Cuando llegue a mi asiento, me senté colocándome mis cascos, subiéndole el volumen y observando por la ventanilla.  
>No sabía lo que me esperaba aquel largo viaje.<p>

_En el próximo capítulo…  
>¿Qué pasará cuando Bella llegue a Forks?<br>¿Cómo se integrará con su padre? ¿Y con los demás?  
>¿Cambiará lo que Bella piensa?<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Primer encuentro

Capítulo 2 – Primer encuentro

**Bella P.O.V  
><strong>Por fin baje de aquel avión, estaba matándome la cabeza por dentro de mil recuerdos que he vivido con mi padre. No quería ponerme sentimental, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo y ni siquiera me quiso llamar el día de mi cumpleaños.  
>Supongo que realmente aquello debía costarme…<br>- ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Grito alguien desde lejos.  
>Mis ojos no dejaban de mirar de una banda a la otra, se suponía que debía ser mi padre.<br>- ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritaba alguien pegando saltos con la mano levantada.  
>Efectivamente, era mi padre. Logré contemplarlo cuando la multitud de gente se apresuró a salir de aquel infierno. Me dirigí a él con mis maletas a cuesta.<br>Vi como cada vez más él se dirigía a mí. Tenía ganas de retroceder, pero no debía hacerlo era mi padre.  
>- Hola papa… - le dije con un tono seco.<br>- Bella como has cambiado. Ven iremos a casa y te incorporas. – Me dijo agarrando mi espalda y sujetando una de mis maletas.  
>No tardamos en llegar al que iba a ser mi supuesto nuevo hogar. Charlie recogió mis dos maletas y las instalo dentro de aquella pequeña casa. Me pare unos instantes a observar la casa, parecía que no había cambiado desde la última vez en que estuve. Por un instante pensé que Charlie me abandonaría, la cuestión era porque nunca estaba en casa.<br>- Bella pasa, instálate deja tus cosas en tu cuarto y baja te explicare un par de cosas. – Dijo algo bastante nervioso.  
>No quise pararme a mirar el interior de aquella vieja casa, por lo que subí al que fue siempre mi cuarto para poder dejar todo aquel peso que me hacía lo imposible para caminar. Cuando abrí la puerta vi como que todo parecía un escaparate. Todo estaba tal y como lo deje la última vez en la que aparecí por aquí, eso fue durante muchos años. Deje mis maletas encima de la cama y fui en busca de mi padre.<br>- Charlie, ya estoy aquí.  
>- Muy bien, Bella. Lo primero quiero decirte que yo trabajo durante todo el tiempo deberás quedarte sola. Quiero que vigiles, no me gusta nada esto por la noche. Si necesitas algo ahora te dejaré mi número para que me llames a la oficina.<br>**Bella P.O.V  
><strong>Todo lo que me estaba explicando me lo imaginaba. Sabía que debería de convivir yo sola. Deberé espabilarme como pueda no tendré ningún problema.  
>Me olvidé de mandarle el mensaje de llegada a mama. Subí corriendo las escaleras sin darle explicación a Charlie, dejándolo a mitad de conversación.<br>_"Mama ya he llegado a Forks. Charlie me ha ido a buscar al aeropuerto y en seguida me he instalado. Me ha explicado como deberé pasar las semanas mientras él trabaje, supongo que no me será nada difícil teniendo la edad que tengo…  
>Estoy bien me ha ido bien el viaje.<br>Cuídate mama."  
><em>De pronto oí a Charlie conversar. Por momentos pensé que estaba loco no se escuchaba respuesta alguna, así que decidí bajar y así de paso echar un vistazo a la casa.  
>- Bella, ven un momento quiero hablar contigo. – Dijo Charlie bromeando.<br>Me acerqué a él cuidadosamente por miedo a no saber qué es lo que quería.  
>- Recuerdas aquel chico que jugaba de pequeño contigo?<br>- ¿Jacob? – Le dije asombrada.  
>- Sí, ese mismo. – Dijo riendo. – Verás Bella, he preparado una cena juntos ya que hacía mucho que no os veíais. Así que… ¿Qué te parece? <p>

**Bella P.O.V**  
>Una cena con Jacob, aquel chico con el que compartía miles de momentos…<br>Todo se me iba de las manos, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar ante tal?  
>- Está bien, papa. ¿Y cuándo será? – Le dije algo indecisa.<br>- De acuerdo. Esta misma noche a las ocho es. – Me contesto mientras se alejaba a su cuarto.  
><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>  
>Una cena con él a las ocho de la noche y no me he ni instalado. ¿Qué es lo que me voy a poner? ¿Qué le diré al llegar? Bf… estoy desconcertada.<br>Desde que he llegado a Forks todo son preguntas. Era hora de cambiarme si no quería ir como un payaso de feria.

_En el próximo capítulo…  
>¿Se presentará Bella o se irá corriendo?<br>¿Crees que Jacob querrá aprovechar la situación?  
>¿ Y si Bella siente algo aún por él?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3. Una sensación demasiado extraña.  
><em>  
>Ya eran las ocho y Jacob aún no había aparecido por aquí. Todavía estaba a tiempo de rechazar la petición de ir a cenar con él, antes de que llegase. No sé por qué esos pensamientos tan oscuros pero no creo que sea lo mejor después de tanto tiempo con la última imagen que tuve de él. Fueron momentos donde solo aparecíamos él y yo. Pero a partir de irme ya nada volvía a ser lo mismo. Sinceramente no sé qué pretendía con esa cena Jacob.<br>_- Piii Piii –_ Sonó el claxon de un coche.  
>Me asome por la ventana para ver si era él mismo, me estaba esperando dentro de una camioneta roja de aspecto algo antigua. Baje por las escaleras con mi vestido azul y en mis brazos colgaba una chaqueta fina de color blanco.<br>- Bella, vigila con Jacob no quiero tener nietos antes de tiempo. – Dijo Charlie bromeando.  
>- <em>Jajaja... <em>Papa por favor… - Le dije con un tono algo molesto.  
>Me dirigí a la camioneta roja con la intención de subirme sin mirar a Jacob a los ojos. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando de golpe alguien por detrás sujeto mi muñeca.<br>- No deberías hacerlo tú.  
><strong>Bella P.O.V<br>**Aquella voz, aquel tacto…  
>Solo debía ser una persona y esa persona era Jacob.<p>

Me gire y vi como su mirada estaba plantada en mis ojos y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era un campo de flores donde siempre había querido desaparecer. Pero todo era tan incierto…  
>- Hola Jacob. De veras, no me importa. – Le dije abriendo la puerta.<br>- ¿No me has estado echando de menos Bella? – Me dijo con su sonrisa implantada de nuevo en su cara.  
>- Sí Jacob, pero ahora no es el momento. – Dije con mi voz entrecortada.<br>Jacob algo extrañado subió a la camioneta sin decir nada más.  
>- Jacob…<br>- Dime Bella, ¿No te alegra verme? – Me dijo serio sin quitarme la mirada.  
>- Jacob no he dicho lo contrario, me alegra muchísimo verte y estar aquí contigo. – Le dije algo bastante fría.<br>Él soltó una grata sonrisa y empezó a conducir. Yo no dejaba de mirar por mi ventanilla, no soportaba aquella tensión que había allí dentro.  
>- Bella, quiero que esta noche sea mágica, donde recordemos aquellos viejos tiempos juntos. – Dijo sujetando mi mano posada en mi pierna.<br>- _Bf…_ Es una buena idea, gracias Jacob – Le dije mirando la ventanilla.  
>De golpe paro aquella antigua camioneta en un sitio oscuro. No se podía deducir desde allí dentro. Él se levanto y fue hacía mi puerta.<br>- Señorita, ya hemos llegado. – Me dijo sonriendo agarrando mi cintura.  
>Aquel sitio me fascinó, era en el lugar donde todo empezó. Un sitio increíble donde solo se podía escuchar el sonido de aquel río bajando agua fría y cristalina y alrededor arboles donde sus hojas bailaban con el viento.<br>Me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro: ¿Creías que íbamos a cenar en un sitio lujoso?  
>No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Me dejo tan bloqueada que solo pensaba en que significaba todo esto.<br>¿Qué es lo que pretendía Jacob con esto?

_En el próximo capítulo…  
>¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente Jacob con bella en aquel sitio?<br>¿Qué recuerdos han vivido para que Bella esté algo incómoda?  
>¿Qué querrá decirle Bella sobre todo esto? <em>


End file.
